


Willing to Take the Risk - On Tumblr

by Persephone



Series: Willing to Take the Risk - In Pictures [2]
Category: Valentine's Day (2010)
Genre: M/M, Other, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone/pseuds/Persephone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblr account for the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing to Take the Risk - On Tumblr

Hi all: I created **[a Tumblr for the series](http://seanandholdenseries.tumblr.com/)**!

It's a place in which to indulge in my love of imagery. I don't have much talent for the visual arts, but the need is persistent and the results give me a sadly huge amount of joy. :DD Therefore, they go up! So please, come along and enjoy as much as you will. The plans for the tumblr are:

**_\- book covers for the parts_ **

**_\- imagery of the songs I used to write the parts_ **

**_\- quotes from the series and the movie_ **

**_\- character secrets maybe?_ **

**_\- excerpts from Sean's Journal_ **

**_\- excerpts from Holden's Personal Progress Meter_ **

**_\- and lastly... snippets of things happening in between stories._ **

I've just gotten started so the tumblr is a bit bare for now. But it's a place I hope to have a lot of fun in. I hope to see you there.

 


End file.
